


A Damn Good Detective

by orphan_account



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Carisi being a wonderful beacon of joy, Compstat, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7772887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your mistakes in handling a case lead to an investigation, and your superiors leave no insult unsaid. Though, you didn't know that Sonny was waiting outside to pick you up. He knows exactly what to do when he sees your pain after the meeting.<br/>(reader can be read as any gender)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Damn Good Detective

**Author's Note:**

> This is another repost while I'm remaking my account. Thank you so much for reading this!
> 
> tumblr: bibarba  
> I take requests

“What is your explanation for the despicable handling of your case?”

You were standing on a podium, scared out of your wits, with all of your superior officers surrounding you. After multiple false arrests while pursuing a case, you were called to face the people who you reported to in order to explain your actions. Over the past hour, this group of stone-faced and furious men picked apart every mistake you had made throughout the case, absolutely destroying any attempt you made to redeem yourself. One after the other, it was as if every person with power in the NYPD had a problem with you.

“Do you realize the wasted time and manpower spent on this case? What is keeping us from demoting you to traffic duty right this moment?” An official in internal affairs had been particularly brutal during the meeting.

“Now, I think we all need to step back and realize that there isn’t a history of irresponsibility here. The detective was just trying to close this case quickly. I’m not often one to say this, but this isn’t as bad as we all are making it out to be.” Chief Dodds was surprisingly forgiving in this situation. For a man who was almost always disparaging every action SVU detectives made, he was definitely twisting a track record now.

“Dodds, don’t be ridiculous. If arresting suspect after innocent suspect and sending NYPD on a wild goose chase isn’t a huge mistake to you, then I should be reconsidering your capabilities as well.”

Your hands began to shake as the moment’s silence allowed you room to notice deafening ringing in your ears. At this point, the meeting was reaching its tail-end, since the appointment to harass you became a brawl among the highest officials in the force. You already felt pressure in your eyes as tears threatened to escape throughout the meeting, but the commotion between these men became overwhelming. You thought nothing, but everything possible all at the same time. “I’m sorry” was a phrase that your racing mind ran over until it was beaten to death. Everything around you was amplified and drove you mad.

“Detective, you are free to go.”

You don’t know who said that. You really don’t know who is in the room anymore. Walls seemed to close in on you, and the same crushing phrases shrieked through your mind in the most haunting way. In that moment, you weren’t even sure if anything existed in the world other than that one meeting room which housed your humiliation. As the exit door drew nearer, you noticed a familiar vehicle through glass doors, almost bringing you back down to reality. Tripping over your own feet walking out, you decided to crash at a nearby coffee shop to calm down. A shaking hand reached to push forward into the city sidewalk, when you were greeted by your fellow detective, Sonny Carisi.

“Hey, Y/N, how’d it go? You okay? I thought I could stop by and bring you back to the station.”

A lack of response and glassy-eyed appearance set off an alarm in his mind, and immediately he approached you, gripping your shoulders tight.

“Come on, Y/N, please tell me what’s going on.”

“What did I do?”

Your cry of a response was the trickle through a crack in a dam that was about to break open. Once you stepped back to lean against the building, running hands frantically through your hair and scratching at your scalp, Sonny realized that this was more than a usual response to a meeting. Your blank, icy expression soon melted into a grimace, and tears began to flow over red patches on your cheeks. Doubling over and still gripping to the roots of your hair, you softly whispered nonsensical phrases, when Sonny rushed to steady your hands, which were now violently scratching at your scalp.

“Y/N, I’m here. Just keep breathing. Can you tell me what happened?” His tone grew frantic as the situation worsened.

Heavy breathing and faint murmurs were your only response. Your hands were now in his, fidgeting frantically, and he moved himself closer towards you, leading to an embrace.

“Are you able to walk to the car with me?” He whispered into your ear, the most gentle you’ve ever heard him.

A few hiccups preceded your “yes”, and he guided you, arm around your shoulder, to his parked car. He led you through the door and into a seat, making sure that you were comfortable. After closing the door and situating himself in the driver’s seat, he reached a hand to yours.

“Do you want to go anywhere? We don’t have to go right to the precinct.”

“I actually wanted to go to the coffee shop,” your speech was still low and choppy, but it slowly gained clarity, “it’s a few blocks away.”

Your first miracle after this mess of a day turned out to be Sonny being at the right place at the right time, and then somehow finding a parking space in Manhattan. That, and his naturally caring nature, became your savior following being absolutely torn apart by your superiors. Sonny once again sat you down while he went to order drinks. The warm and calming atmosphere of the place was instantly therapeutic, and having the company of someone who appreciated you aided in easing your stress even more. Your fellow detective arrived at the table, and you knew he was curious.

“Can I ask what happened?”

“Just a group of men who could easily fire me spending an hour ranting about how horrible I am at my job.”

“I know that it’s hard to hear it from them, but I think you’re a damn good detective, and so does the rest of the team.” His sincere gaze reassured you that someone was in your corner.

“I know. I’m really glad that I have you.”

“I’m glad I have you, too.”


End file.
